This invention relates to a water ski towing device and more particularly to a towing rig especially intended for use by 1 or 2 ski water skiers. The device is particularly adapted for use by skiers employing relatively underpowered tow boats, and for use by skiers who commence ascent from a side start.
While the sport of water skiing has been enjoying increased growth as the cost of obtaining the use of a boat has declined, full enjoyment of the sport by all participants is inhibited by the difficulties that are encountered during the starting or "pull-out" stage. Not only is the skier required to have a sense of balance and agility, but the skier must practice starting a great deal even if he is a talented skier. Those who desire to participate in skiing on one ski must possess additional skill and stamina, for water skiing if not carried out correctly can be very tiring, and in some cases can lead to injury.
A major defect of the prior art systems is that they require the skier to employ special attachments to the ski while the skier is in the water. One such water ski starting device known to the inventor is that of Leonard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,060. That device prevents the skis from spreading apart on start-up by forming a clamp around the outer edges of the ski pair. The handle of this device is a U-shaped member quite different from the standard handle.
Another known towing device is that of Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,075. Heretoo a nonstandard handle member is employed, and the device is actually releaseably connected to the skis by a hitch.
Still another towline system is that of Turner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,342. This patent references a maneuvering towing system for water sleds primarily.